Name of the Sin
Name of the Sin (罪の名前 Tsumi no Namae) è una canzone di Hatsune Miku e la canzone tema principale di l'imminente Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da ryo. Informazioni Questa canzone segna prima canzone di ryo in meno di 4 anni da quando Odds & Ends. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Liriche Giapponese='運命の女神様が目をとめた 「なんて可愛い赤ん坊だこと。 そうだわ！あの子に魔法をかけて遊びましょう」 くぼんだ両目　瘦せぎすな体 私を見れば誰もが言うのです 「化け物！ お前は同じ人間じゃないんだよ」と 悲しいなんて思わない　だって 思えばほら　また涙があふれてくるわ もしも願いが一つ叶うなら 世界でたった一人だけの友達を 生きることは素晴らしいこと そんな風に私も思ってみたい' 「鼠はなんで嫌われるのでしょう？」 彼らは笑って「汚いからだろう」 「それなら答えて、目の見えない僕のために。 見てみぬふりに理不尽な差別、 それって鼠とどっちが汚い？」 後退る彼らに続けて言うんだ 「二度とするな！」 嬉しいのになぜでしょうか　だって 涙がほら　やっぱりあふれてくるのです もしもなりたいものになれるなら あなたの前では普通の女の子に 想うほどに胸が苦しい どうして私は私なのですか？ 君は優しい女の子 なのにいつも自分を責める 慰めてあげたい君を そうだ　ここに咲いた 花を君にあげよう それは見事な白いユリの花 そっと君の近くに置いていくよ 運命の女神様は意地悪だ 「醜いあの子を見たらどんな顔 するんでしょう、見ものね」 目よ治れと魔法をかける 花は黒く闇のように染まる それは不吉な黒いユリの花 「お前に彼から贈り物だ、 そら拾いなさい」 ああ　これはきっと罰です　だって 私が身の程知らずに恋をしたから いっそ死んでしまえばいいのでしょう あなたは叫ぶ 「泣かないで、僕がずっと 死ぬまで側にいる。 だからさ、 今日から君は普通の女の子さ」 ･･････それに見なよ？ 悪夢のような魔法はほら 解けたみたい|-|Romaji='unmei no megami sama ga me wo tometa "nante kawaii akanbo da koto. sou da wa! ano ko ni mahou wo kakete asobimashou" kubonda ryoume　yasegisu na karada watashi wo mireba dare mo ga iu no desu "bakemono! omae wa onaji ningen ja nain da yo"　to kanashii nante omowanai　datte omoeba hora　mata namida ga afurete kuru wa moshimo negai ga hitotsu kanau nara sekai de tatta hitori dake no tomodachi wo ikiru koto wa subarashii koto sonna fuu ni watashi mo omotte mitai' "nezumi wa nande kirawareru no deshou?" karera wa waratte "kitanai kara darou" "sore nara kotaete, me no mienai boku no tame ni. mite minu furi ni rifujin na sabetsu, sorette nezumi to docchi ga kitanai?" atozusaru karera ni tsuzukete iun da "nido to suru na!" ureshii no ni naze de shou ka datte namida ga hora yappari afurete kuru no desu moshimo naritai mono ni nareru nara anata no mae de wa futsuu no onna no ko ni omou hodo ni mune ga kurushii doushite watashi wa watashi nano desu ka? kimi wa yasashii onna no ko nanoni itsumo jibun wo semeru nagusamete agetai kimi wo sou da koko ni saita hana wo kimi ni ageyou sore wa migoto na shiroi yuri no hana sotto kimi no chikaku ni oite iku yo unmei no megami sama wa ijiwaru da "minikui ano ko wo mitara donna kao surun deshou, mimono ne me yo naore" to mahou wo kakeru hana wa kuroku yami no you ni somaru sore wa fukitsu na kuroi yuri no hana "omae ni kare kara okurimono da, sora hiroinasai" aah　kore wa kitto batsu desu　datte watashi ga mi no hodo shirazu ni koi wo shita kara isso shinde shimaeba ii no deshou anata wa sakebu "nakanaide, boku wa zutto shinu made soba ni iru. dakara sa, kyou kara kimi wa futsuu no onna no ko sa" …sora ni mina yo? akumu no you na mahou wa　hora toketa mitai|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' The Goddess of Fate saw me and said "What a cute little baby! I know! Let's cast a spell on her and have some fun!" My sunken eyes, my bony body When people see me, they all say "Monster! You're not human like us!" But I don't think it's sad, I mean If I did, I'd tear up once again If my one wish could come true I'd like to have one friend in this world Life is a wonderful thing! I wish I could think like that... "Why do people hate rats?" "Because they're filthy," they said laughing "Then please tell me, as I have no sight... Between blind illogical prejudice and rats Which is filthier to you?" I said to them as they shrank away "Don't do it again!" Why, when I'm happy Do the tears flow down my cheeks? If I could become whoever I want I would become a normal girl for you My chest aches with the thought Why am I me? You are a gentle girl But you always blame yourself I want to soothee you I know, this flower blooming here I present it to you It's a beautiful white lily I'll lay it down beside you The Goddess of Fate is cruel "The looks on people's faces... When they see this horrid child? What a sight!" She casts a spell to heal my eyes The flower turns black　The color of darkness An unlucky black lily "It's a present for him Now pick it up!" Ah, this must be my punishment, I mean I loved without regard to status It would be better to die But you shout "Do not cry! I will stand by your side until death From today, you are a normal girl!" And look! The nightmarish spell Appears to have been lifted|-|Cinese tradizionale='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' 命運女神停下了目光 「唉呀這小嬰兒真是可愛。 對了！就對這孩子施展魔法來玩玩吧」 凹陷的雙眼　瘦骨如柴的身體 無論是誰只要一看到 「怪物！ 根本就不是人嘛」都會如此地說 我不會覺得難過　因為 一直想下去　淚水就會停不下來 如果能夠實現一個願望 我希望能有一個一無二的朋友 讓我感受到活在這個世界上 是一件很美妙的事 「老鼠為什麼會被人討厭呢？」 他們笑著説「因為他們很髒啊」 「那請告訴我，因為我眼睛看不見。 視而不見、不合理的岐視， 和老鼠相比那個比較髒？ 」 他們向後退了一步　我緊接著說 「不許再這樣！」 明明很高興　但不知為什麼　因為 那淚水　還是盈眶了 如果能變身的話 在你眼前　找希望變成一個普通的女孩 越煩惱就越是讓我心痛 為什麼我現在是這個模樣呢？ 妳是個溫柔的女孩 卻總是在責備自己 但願找能安慰這樣的妳 對了　就把在這盛開的花兒 獻給妳吧 那是一朵皎潔雪白的百合花 找會輕輕將它放在妳的身旁 命運女神總是捉弄人的 「如果他看見那女孩醜陋的相貌 會有什麼樣的反應呢，真令人期待」 我來讓你的雙眼重現光明吧 花朵被染成一片漆黑 那是一朵不吉利的黑百合花 「這是他送給妳的禮物， 來把它撿起來吧」 啊啊　這一定是在懲罰我　因為 我愛上了他　不想想自己的身分 我還是死了算了吧 你向我吶喊 「別哭了，我會一直 待在妳身邊直到死為止。所以啊， 從今天開始妳就是普通的女孩」 ･･････而且妳看 那惡夢般的魔法 似乎已經解除了喔 Video Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki fr:Tsumi no Namae Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2016